Of frienships and love
by klayn
Summary: So I wanted to write Hogwarts!Kurtbastian, and I ended up writing this. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, so yeah. I hope you enjoy!
1. Of collisions and bathrooms

Sebastian hurried down the corridor to the dungeons. He'd been in the library during his free period and had lost track of time, so he had been shocked when he looked at the clock and realized he had 7 minutes to get from the library to Potions class.

As he turned a corner, he crashed into someone and fell onto his back. "Hey-" he snapped, looking up, and his angry words died in his mouth at the sight of Kurt Hummel standing a few feet away from him. "Oh...I-I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I should have been looking," replied Kurt, walking over and extending a hand, which Sebastian grabbed and used to pull himself up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sebastian said.

"Oh, good," answered Kurt. "See you later," he said with a smile, and walked off.

Sebastian stood there in a daze for a few seconds, before remembering that he was almost late for Potions, and started running towards the dungeons.

Sebastian arrived just as everyone was starting to get up to get their supplies for whatever potion they were making today, and slipped into the classroom. He walked over to where he and Blaine usually sat, and set up his stuff, looking at the instructions on the board. Just as he was about to get up, Blaine came back, holding a bunch of stuff.

"Hey," said Blaine, dumping the ingredients onto the table. "Why are you late?"

"I lost track of time in the library and I ran into Kurt on my way here," replied Sebastian.

"Well, although I'm sure you'd love to spend the whole period analyzing your interaction with Kurt, we have a Strengthening Solution to make," said Blaine. "And I need you to help with that."

"I wouldn't spend the whole period thinking about him," protested Sebastian.

"No, you'd spend the rest of the day," Blaine teased. "Now come on, let's get this potion started."

* * *

In the end, Sebastian didn't spend the whole day thinking about Kurt, mostly because there wasn't much to think about. At dinner, however, he couldn't help but spend basically the whole time staring longingly at Kurt, trying to get up the courage to go over and talk to him and failing miserably. After all, what could he say? "I'm still sorry I ran into you this morning, and I'm also desperately in love with you"? No, better to just stay seated. Besides, Kurt had probably already forgotten what happened this morning.

After dinner, he and Blaine went to the prefect's bathroom. When they got there, Blaine said the password and he and Sebastian walked into the thankfully empty room. They quickly got changed and entered the heated mini-pool.

Sebastian and Blaine sat in silence for a while, and Sebastian's thoughts drifted to Kurt. If only I had the courage of a Gryffindor, Sebastian thought. Then I might be able to get up enough nerve to actually talk to Kurt.

Sebastian eventually turned to look at Blaine, who was staring into the distance. Probably thinking about Sam, Sebastian thought. "Hey, Blaine," he said, and Blaine started a little, then turned to look at him. "Any success on your front?"

"I wish," replied Blaine. "I don't know, I just- I want to talk to him, but I don't know what to say. I mean, you know I can come off a little- much, but I don't know how to get it across that I'm interested in him."

"Well, I wish I was just in Gryffindor," said Sebastian. "Then I could probably get up the guts to actually talk to him in the first place."

"Well, just because you're not a Gryffindor doesn't mean you don't have courage," Blaine protested. "Y'know- no, you know what I say we do? Let's just- ask them out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could say no," answered Sebastian. "And then we'd both look like idiots."

"I guess," said Blaine, who seemed to deflate at Sebastian's answer. "But we should probably think about doing something."

"Yeah, maybe," replied Sebastian.

"Well, I have early-morning Quidditch practice tomorrow," said Blaine. "So I need to go."

"Y'know, sometimes I want to play Quidditch, then you remind me of the downsides," said Sebastian.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Blaine, climbing out of the pool. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night," Sebastian called as Blaine walked away.

Sebastian decided to spend a few more minutes in the slightly cooler water after Blaine left. Eventually, he realized that he was about to fall asleep, so he ducked under the water for a few seconds, and surfaced to see Kurt entering the room.

Sebastian nearly choked in shock at the sight of Kurt, wearing a towel around his waist. His legs were mostly covered, but his chest was on clear display, all smooth and pale and lean and nicely muscled. Sebastian had to force himself to look away from Kurt's chest, and up to his face.

"It's- Sebastian, right? Sebastian Smythe?" said Kurt.

"Wha- yes, yeah," replied Sebastian, nodding eagerly. "Wait- you're not a prefect..."

"Quidditch captain," said Kurt, and right, Sebastian remembered; Quidditch captains could use the prefect's bathroom. "And quite frankly, I feel like I really need a nice long soak." As he spoke, he untied the towel from around his waist, and Sebastian had a few seconds to admire Kurt's long, gorgeous legs before they went into the pool.

"Yeah, it is nice in here, isn't it?" said Sebastian, then blushed. Merlin's beard, he was kind of having a conversation with Kurt! Maybe he wouldn't screw it up?

"It definitely is," replied Kurt. "I was actually really jealous when Finn became prefect, because he just kept on talking about how wonderful this bathroom was. But now, well, I can use it," he finished with a smile.

"Who- oh, your step-brother. Right," said Sebastian, when he remembered who Finn was. "Wait- didn't his team play yours a week ago?"

"Yeah, but thankfully, we won," replied Kurt. "We're also going up against Hufflepuff in a few weeks," he added.

"Oh...yeah, that'll be a problem," said Sebastian.

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"I, um...I- well, Blaine's on the Hufflepuff team and I- like your team," Sebastian said shakily, hoping that Kurt wouldn't pick up on his nervousness. He'd come so close to saying "I like you", it scared him.

"Well, I should probably go," said Sebastian, getting out of the pool. "I'll- see you later."

"Okay, see ya," replied Kurt as Sebastian left the room.

Even after Sebastian was back in his dorm, it took a while for him to fall asleep, his thoughts centered on his conversation with Kurt. I really need to do something about this, he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Of conversations and confrontations

When Sebastian woke up in the morning, one of his first thoughts was that he was going to have to tell Blaine what had happened last night. After laying in his bed for another minute, he got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once he was done, he got dressed quickly and gathered his textbooks for the day's classes, and started to walk down to the Great Hall.

When he was about finished with his breakfast, he heard Kurt's voice and looked up to see Kurt entering the hall with his friends Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. The trio paused at the entrance of the hall, talking a bit more, then Mercedes walked off to the Gryffindor table while Kurt and Rachel walked to the Slytherin table.

Sebastian finished his breakfast while managing to keep his eyes almost entirely on Kurt. Despite the fact that Kurt had probably gone to sleep at a fairly late time, he looked quite awake and chipper. Again, Sebastian was struck with the urge to go over and say hello, but still decided that he would only look like an idiot if he tried.

Ten minutes before his first class started, Sebastian left the Great Hall and hurried off to his class, which was Transfiguration. Unfortunately, this was not a class that Sebastian shared with Blaine, nor was his next class, Ancient Runes. However, after that, when he went to lunch, he entered the Great Hall to see Blaine sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and hurried over.

"You will _never_ believe what happened last night," Sebastian said as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Let me guess," replied Blaine. "You saw Kurt."

"Yes, but- we- we also talked!" exclaimed Sebastian. "Like, we had an actual conversation!" Leaning towards Blaine, he whispered, "I actually almost told him I like him."

"You- how?" replied Blaine in an astonished voice.

"I don't know- I just- I covered it up," said Sebastian. "But I did almost tell him, oh my God."

"Wow," said Blaine.

"Yeah," replied Sebastian, nodding. "Anyway, how was your Quidditch practice this morning?"

Blaine groaned, and Sebastian asked, "That bad?"

"Yeah," replied Blaine. "See, it was really dark and cold and wet this morning, so I think we were all frozen to the bone by the time we got to class. I know I was." Blaine paused, then started speaking again. "Oh, and Sam thinks that unless we prepare a lot, we're going to get crushed by Slytherin, so now there's going to be three early-morning practices a week."

"Ouch," said Sebastian sympathetically. "Well, have 'fun' with those."

* * *

After lunch, Sebastian went off to Herbology. Today, they were continuing from their previous few lessons, which were to observe the life cycle of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Professor Longbottom had advised the students to either wear protective covering or to wear clothing that they wouldn't mind getting messy, as the defense method of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia was to squirt Stinksap at the "attacker".

At this point, the only thing that had changed about the Mimbulus Mimbletonia was that it had grown bigger. Sebastian knew that at some point, the plant would start making sounds, but obviously that would have to wait for a little bit before he could observe it.

After Herbology was over, Sebastian went to his final class, History of Magic. After listening to Professor Binns drone on about Giant Wars for an interminable length of time, Sebastian was relieved when class was over, and started to walk to the Great Hall for dinner. Professor Binns's droning somehow always made him hungry.

Just as he was turning a corner, someone shoved him, almost knocking him onto his back. He looked up to see some Slytherins standing in front of him- Karofsky, Azimio, and a bunch of their cronies.

Sebastian sighed internally. These idiots never seemed to learn- they'd push him and start saying homophobic slurs, he'd eviscerate them with his wit, and walk off.

Just on schedule, Karofsky said, "Watch where you're going, homo."

"Um, yes, I _am_ a human, although..." he paused, looking the group up and down. "I'm not sure I can say the same for you."

"What did you say?" said Karofsky, taking a step towards Sebastian, an angry look on his face.

"I'm thinking more Neanderthal," continued Sebastian. "It would make sense, given how dumb you are."

Karofsky's fist came out of nowhere, slamming Sebastian on the right side of his face, and he stumbled back, stunned. A script deviation...that was never a good thing.

Sebastian closed his eyes, assessing what to do. He could just try to run away, but that would be equivalent to admitting defeat to the bullies, and that would just be an invitation to even more harassment. Okay, so not an option. Another option would be to whip out his wand and jinx the living daylights out of them, but that would be breaking school rules, which would get him in trouble. That meant that the only other option was to fight back.


	3. Of punishments and potions

Sebastian opened his eyes, figuring out what to do. He was outnumbered 1 to 7, but fortunately for him, he was wearing boots today, and was actually quite strong for a fifteen-year-old. He straightened to his full height, and slammed his foot into Karofsky's knee without warning.

Sebastian heard a crack and Karofsky let out an agonized shout as he stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor. Sebastian smirked, but the expression was quickly wiped off his face as Azimio came at him, aiming his fists at Sebastian's chest. He dodged Azimio's punches, and kicked him, this time in the groin.

Then the other cronies were advancing and Sebastian had to concentrate on avoiding their punches and kicks and dealing out his own.

He was so caught up in the fight that when there was a loud explosion, he froze and slowly turned around, and upon seeing an angry Headmistress McGonagall, he gulped.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall said in an angry voice. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she said, "All right, all of you- come with me." After she said that, she turned around and started walking towards her office, with Sebastian and the others trailing after her.

When they reached a griffin, McGonagall said, "Panthera leo," and the griffin started turning around, revealing a staircase that started rising out of the floor. McGonagall stepped on the staircase, followed by the others.

At the top of the staircase was a door, which McGonagall opened to reveal her office. Sebastian had been in the Headmistress's office before, but this was the first time he was here because he might get in trouble, which made him very nervous.

"Sit," said McGonagall, going to her chair behind her desk and waving her wand, making eight chairs appear in front of it. Sebastian and the others sat down, and McGonagall stared at them for a moment, looking very disapproving, then finally turned her gaze on Sebastian and said, "Mr. Smythe, would you care to explain what was going on?"

"I- I was going to dinner," started Sebastian, "and one of them pushed me when I turned a corner. They insulted me, I insulted them, and then Karofsky punched me, so I- started fighting them back."

"Mr. Karofsky, is that true?" asked McGonagall, turning to Karofsky. Karofsky, who was glaring murderously at Sebastian, turned to McGonagall and opened his mouth, before McGonagall said, "Be aware that I will know if you are lying, Mr. Karofsky."

"It is," said Karofsky eventually.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "As a punishment, all of you, except for Mr. Smythe, will have ten points each deducted from your house." As soon as she said that, some of the bullies started complaining, but McGonagall fixed them all with a steely glare, silencing them. "If you keep this up, it will be fifteen points each," she said. "Now go."

Sebastian and the others got up and started walking towards the door. "Oh, and Mr. Smythe," came McGonagall's voice from behind. "You should probably go to the nurse- that looks like a nasty bruise."

"Thank you," said Sebastian, exiting the office.

* * *

When he left the office, Sebastian debated going to the nurse or the Great Hall. On the one hand, he was hungry, but from the way his face was aching, he realized it might actually be painful to eat. With that in mind, he hurried off to the hospital wing.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw Sebastian's face, quickly ushered him over to a chair, then rushed off to find a potion. She returned with it quickly, and Sebastian forced down the not-so-pleasant concoction.

"You shouldn't be feeling any pain in a few minutes, although I'm afraid the bruising will just have to mend on its own time," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now, off you go."

Sebastian entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, and smirked slightly at the reactions of other people when they saw his face. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and was just starting to eat when Blaine walked over.

"Sebastian, what happened?" asked Blaine in a worried voice.

"Karofsky, Azimio, and a bunch of other brainless Neanderthals happened," replied Sebastian. "It's okay, I'm fine- I just took a potion, so it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I suppose the same can't be said for them," said Blaine, looking over to where the group of Slytherins were sitting, expressions of pain and anger on their faces.

"Yeah," agreed Sebastian. "Besides, McGonagall deducted 70 points from Slytherin because of this, so I'm not complaining at all."

After that, they talked about their various classes, until Blaine had to leave to for patrol. Sebastian stayed for a few minutes after Blaine left, finishing his dessert, then got up and started to leave to go to his dorm.

He was almost at the entrance of the hall when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Kurt looking at him with an unidentifiable expression on his face. "Sebastian," said Kurt. "You- do you want help covering that up?"

Sebastian couldn't reply for a second, stunned by the fact that Kurt was actually talking to him. "Oh- um, yes, thanks," he eventually said.

"Okay, come on," replied Kurt, taking Sebastian's hand and walking out of the hall. "My stuff is in my dorm, so that's where we're going," he said as he walked down towards the dungeons.

Sebastian stumbled a little when Kurt said that. He was actually going to be in Kurt's room, and Kurt would probably be touching him, and that was just enough to slightly fry Sebastian's brain.


	4. AN

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't written anything in a few months, and that's been because of school and real life and also because I've been joining a few new fandoms. Anyway, I made up a schedule today about what fandom-related and rl-related stuff I have to do, and if everything works out the way I want it to, I'll start writing more before the end of 2013. Fics I'm planning on updating include Of Friendships and Love, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, A Lesson (in love), Arthur's Choice, The Oncoming Storm's Pride and the Bad Wolf's Prejudice, and Come with me. All of my other incomplete works will either be updated a few years from now or not at all.

Have fun,  
Miriam


End file.
